


"Spartans never die."

by odst



Series: yellow rose of oni clad in black (& her dumb ai) [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Halo au, alpha halo, church is basically like... cortana, i say unsc but i mean oni, master chief!tex, spartan texas, unsc are bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odst/pseuds/odst
Summary: "The UNSC wasn’t prepared to deal with the Flood, & if she had to stay on Halo to personally oversee the destruction of the Flood, she was ready to do so."





	"Spartans never die."

**Author's Note:**

> i have a bunch of disconnected-but-connected short stories that are in this universe so i'm gonna be posting them all over time. i absolutely love them & i hope you like them too

Allison-117 steps out, & her rifle feels heavy, her left finger on the trigger & her right hand supporting the barrel. Alpha is silent, in her mind, & they both look out over Halo. Allison-117 isn’t sure if she’ll make it out with Alpha, if she’ll get off of this structure- but it’s not because of the Covenant, or because of anything like that. The UNSC wasn’t prepared to deal with the Flood, & if she had to stay on Halo to personally oversee the destruction of the Flood, she was ready to do so. Maybe it was because she was raised with that mentality- _You are a soldier, 117. The UNSC gave you all that you have, you owe your life._

Maybe it wasn’t. She was, arguably, the best of the SPARTAN-IIs, but Reach had just fallen to the Covenant, the UNSC’s home away from home. The Covvies were in the backyard of Earth, & treading ever closer to the homeworld. _'Chief, if we have to. . .'_

Allison feels a steely resolve come over her, when Alpha begins to voice _her_ fears. “We’ll be fine. We’re going to activate Halo & we’re gonna get back to the UNSC.”

Alpha shifts in her suit- not physically, but she can feel his presence settle. _'The Flood tore the Marines & the Covvies to shreds, Chief. What the _fuck _do you think they’re going to do to you?'_

“Spartans never die,” Allison-117 whispers, half to herself, half to shut Alpha up.

Alpha sounds uneasy, his voice a bit hollow, as if with the memories of Dr. Church he doesn’t quite believe in the statement, but repeats it back to her. _'Spartans never die.'_


End file.
